<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six The Musical But With the Kids in an 1hr 15 min Therapy Session Because Let’s Face It They’re Super Messed Up by LalaRose27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591552">Six The Musical But With the Kids in an 1hr 15 min Therapy Session Because Let’s Face It They’re Super Messed Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27'>LalaRose27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Child Abuse, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Pyromania, Religion, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, The Six Queens are Mentioned, outline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An outline of how I think a musical based on the Tudor children would go:</p><p>Therapy and Daddy Issues with Song!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six The Musical But With the Kids in an 1hr 15 min Therapy Session Because Let’s Face It They’re Super Messed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work of 2020 so I hope it's a good one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>partially inspired by <a href="https://tmblr.co/mRY_0_pUj6pxmax2nGRRyTA">@arty-e</a>
</li>
<li>So all the kiddos are in modern day by the same magic that brought their moms to the modern world. The kids are all signed up for therapy immediately, the same therapist their moms see.</li>
<ul>
<li>Let’s be real, singing about your traumatic relationship is going to wear you down and be horrible for your mental health especially for Kitty.</li>
<li>Parr is the first to suggest therapy for the kids and Anna is the first to agree. They lived with the kids longer than their own moms so they know how messed up Henry made them.</li>
</ul>
</ul><ul>
<li>Mary sings about her child abuse, her bad reputation, trying to live up to expectations, trying to make England Catholic because that’s the time she remembered being happy and things were good, dealing with a revolving door of mothers and the internalized misogyny that came with it, pyromania, fears of motherhood and marriage to the point she was forcing herself to love Phillip, and anger issues.</li>
<ul>
<li>She went to therapy to get a few things off her chest but 100 years of anger came out instead.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.historyextra.com%2Fperiod%2Ftudor%2Fmary-i-bloody-facts-life-death-legacy-illiegitimate-henry-viii%2F&amp;t=ZGMyZjBlNTlkZDAwOTg4MjMwZjMwM2RhOWQxZTdjOTI2NzM4MGM3Niw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">She was a pretty good queen, minus the burning part. </a> <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.historyextra.com%2Fperiod%2Ftudor%2Fmary-i-bloody-facts-life-death-legacy-illiegitimate-henry-viii%2F&amp;t=ZGMyZjBlNTlkZDAwOTg4MjMwZjMwM2RhOWQxZTdjOTI2NzM4MGM3Niw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">She rebuilt the navy and militia and reformed the economy, plus insured the </a>throne would stay with the Tudors (though that can be debated if that’s a good idea)</li>
<ul>
<li>“Which is a bigger number? 300 or 37,000 or 600? My body count was a heck of a lot smaller than the rest of my family but I’m the one called ‘<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUXCIMmpETaA&amp;t=NjdiZjM1Mzc2ODkyODAwOTFhZWFjOGMyYmNjYzhlNDk3ZWJhMTM3Yiw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">Bloody</a>’? Fuckin’ <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DG3j_F0kAI4Q&amp;t=MjBlMGRkYjRlMjRhMGU3NTczYjMyMDRmOWUzMjc3NzZjZWM2NDVmYyw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">hell.</a>” </li>
<li>“<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxtKtmXzeyqs&amp;t=ZDVjY2EyMjRkOTRlMTUzZTJmYmVhYWNjMzRkYjQ2Y2ZkYzQ5YmFiNSw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">If it wasn’t for me, your reign wouldn’t have been so accepted by people!</a> I was the first queen of England and made sure no one would ever doubt a woman had any less of a right to rule than men!” “Mary you had me imprisoned.” “<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUhzN7SfnNeY&amp;t=NGI0MWE2NmE2NmJiMTliZTc4ZGM3MzYxNTI0ZTUwNzg3YjE3ZGVkNCw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">But did you die</a>?”</li>
</ul>
<li>“What would you tell Phillip if he were with us now?” “I see how you look at my sister. How dare you look at her with that look in your eye. She is not only my sister but a child.”</li>
<li>She asks for Elizabeth and the Queens’ forgiveness. She does their makeup before a show one day and braids Elizabeth’s hair. She says a prayer for them before she goes to bed and apologizes to God.</li>
<li>She is trying to look towards the future and stop grasping at straws for the good times in her childhood. She’s also trying to stop making excuses for herself and going to actively be better.</li>
<li>Also perhaps she is a lesbian with unresolved feelings for <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfEzaRXmqxh4%26t%3D176s&amp;t=MTc0NmYyYjA5NTNhNGNiZTFhNTI3NjViZWU2NWM2NDVmMzA1NzA5ZSw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">Howard</a> and<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzztZmOuRBUQ&amp;t=NDdkMmYzZTI5MWZhZmJlOTFjOTdkYjdiMzQ3MDQwZDJhYTY5NTRjMyw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1"> Anna</a>.</li>
</ul>
<li>Henry Fitzroy sings about being the spare and the crushing truth he is likely not a product of love and is one of the reasons Henry acted the way he did, being engaged to his half sister, and being forgotten by most people.</li>
<ul>
<li>His name means ‘son of the king’ which meant the entire court knew he was Henry’s son and helped prove it was not Henry’s fault Catherine of Aragon didn’t have sons, it was all Catherine’s fault.</li>
<ul>
<li>Henry was also willing to make his illegitimate son king if he didn’t have any other sons</li>
</ul>
<li>He wanted to stay on Henry’s good side at the expense of his self esteem and is trying to work this out. He goes through cycles of this, believing his dad is a good guy to the worst person ever and so forth.</li>
<ul>
<li><a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2cF4iskVl8A&amp;t=OTE3N2M2OWI5OWNiODc2YWNiMjdiYjJiODkxNzE0YTNhZDU2NTgyOCw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">He is the Gretchen to Henry’s Regina George</a></li>
</ul>
<li>Also you read that right- a lot of people wanted him to marry<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHenry_FitzRoy%2C_Duke_of_Richmond_and_Somerset&amp;t=ZTkwODIyMmM4MTJhYTM2Yzc0ZGUzMTI0YTY2MzZmOWU3YjZjMTY0NCw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1"> his half sister,</a> Mary (including the Pope).</li>
<li>“<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBlood_Ties_%28TV_series%29&amp;t=M2U3ZmMxOTA5ZDg1N2RmMzFiOWY0OThhMjAwMjNhMmY3OGI4ZGI1Miw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">You know someone wrote a book about me once. Apparently I didn’t actually die, I just turned into a hot vampire that solves crimes. It made a pretty good TV show.</a>” “Henry I asked if you would like tea or not.” “Oh right, no thanks.”</li>
<li>Fitzroy gets validated and acknowledged which is something he’s always wanted unconditionally.</li>
</ul>
<li>Elizabeth sings about child abuse, sexual abuse, neglect, constant sibling fighting, war, both her parents being not great people, constant death threats, channeling her frustration into fashion, and wants to avoid becoming her dad. She’s happy to be reunited with her mom but it’s weird to build a relationship with a woman who died when she was a baby.</li>
<ul>
<li>She likes neon clothes with lots of designs and dyes her hair a lot. Her fashion tries to make her not look grown up, not too curvy, not too tight so she doesn’t look ‘mature’ and ‘sexy’ as a teen and won’t get attention for this.</li>
<li>She’s the most healthy of her siblings cause she lived long enough to sort out her problems but she’s still messed up by modern standards.</li>
<li>But sometimes it can be so hard to fake a smile. She just needs to break down and cry.</li>
<li><a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DY8iHukp26d8&amp;t=MTY4Y2Y4NzE4NWM3Yzc2ZmNjOGRlZGIxYjFhZDIyN2VkMjZhNDVjOCw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">“I secured the Tudor legacy and made it amazing and made it end with me. I am THAT bitch.”</a></li>
</ul>
<li>Eddie is like ‘I tried my best but I was too young for all the bullshit they threw at me.”</li>
<ul>
<li>He was the golden child out of all the children but that came with a lot of baggage.</li>
<ul>
<li>He put a lot of the blame on the girls and their moms for ‘purposely’ angering father.</li>
<ul>
<li>His mom puts him in his place a few months later and he becomes aware of his behavior. He tries to be nicer to his siblings, hang out with them and say he loves them.</li>
<ul>
<li>He lets his sisters paint his nails and plays Go Fish with Fitzroy. Neither of them are any good at video games but they get super competitive at Go Fish.</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>He puts his best in for people he cares about because he grew up thinking the only way to prove he was worthy of love and existence was to be the best.</li>
<li>In the modern day h<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcFa3ubCYcj8%26list%3DPL6VEhIQHQ-DsuK3qA5ze85pJXzAdZA12s%26index%3D15%26t%3D0s&amp;t=NjIyN2FmYzY5NDAzM2E0NDJhOTk2ZjI0MmQwOWIxZTE0Yzk0MGQ4YSw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">e works out so he can have some control</a>, not look like Henry, and look the best to be the best. It’s not healthy because he does it all the time and will often push his limits.</li>
</ul>
<li>Eventually he comes to the understanding that he could not save everyone after his death (like Lady Jane Grey). He stops blaming himself because he knows it’s a slippery slope he won’t return from.</li>
<li>He was the most resistant to therapy and still hates it but he can’t deny the results.</li>
</ul>
<li><a href="https://panic-volkushka.tumblr.com/post/142590132565/clients-names-and-personal-information-have-been">One of the group sessions is like that Simpsons-Family Guy Comic</a></li>
<li><a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dr2ys-AimNbE&amp;t=ZjZmNjkwMzhjZjM3YjZkNTZlNTI1Yzk2OTg1YWNjYTIwNjg1YjBiMiw1V21ESmRVbw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3Afs9QLVmQfEYMrNrl436V5w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Faestheticmoodbo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190640222318%2Fsix-the-musical-but-with-the-kids-in-an-1hr-15-min&amp;m=1">“We are your legacy.”</a></li>
<li>By the end of their sessions together, the therapist is looking to invest in a time machine so they can go back in time and kick Henry in the balls.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and comment if you'd like for me to turn this into a full blown fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>